


В процессе доставки возникли непредвиденные затруднения

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: миди G-PG [4]
Category: Firefly, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Важный груз доставлен команде «Джолин» по ошибке. Приключения Лузеров во вселенной сериала «Светлячок».
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: миди G-PG [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	В процессе доставки возникли непредвиденные затруднения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Unsettling May Have Occurred During Shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430084) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



> Автор всем дает разрешение на перевод.
> 
> Часть первая серии «Орион с дальних звезд».  
> У фика есть продолжение, внеконкурсный мини [«Мою судьбу решили звезды»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589950).
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Я не знаю, как работает стазисная капсула в мире «Светлячка», поэтому не знаю, заживут ли раны, пока человек в ней находится. Я исходила из предположения, что не заживут.
> 
>  **От переводчика:**  
>  Во вселенной «Светлячка» китайский язык имеет такое же значение, как английский, поэтому герои часто ругаются по-китайски. Некоторые китайские выражения даны в вольном переводе. В оригинале фика 4065 слов.

Они забирают на Персефоне груз для нового клиента, когда из толпы, кишащей в доках, выезжает трицикл, который тащит прицеп с контейнером. На трицикле два амбала. Они останавливаются у погрузочного трапа, и водитель спрашивает Пуча:

– Эй, это же «Джолин»?

Пуч, щурясь от полуденного солнца, рассматривает подозрительного вида водителя и его задрипанного пассажира.

– А кто интересуется?

Он морщится от запаха застарелого пота и горелого машинного масла. Водитель и пассажир окружены общим облаком вони: пыль, пот, немытые волосы. У водителя на шее татуировка на китайском, гласящая: «Лающий пес». Пуч гадает, знает ли парень, что там написано именно это, а не то, что он просил.

– У меня посылка для капитана Клэя Фрэнкмана, корабль «Джолин». Это ты капитан Фрэнкман?

– Нет. Вот это посылка?

У Пуча возникает нехорошее предчувствие, душа будто уходит в пятки. Такое бывало с ним в слепых каньонах* во время войны.

– Ага. Кто-то должен расписаться за эту штуку.

Пассажир хлопает водителя по плечу:

– Да, за эту штуку.

Они ухмыляются друг другу. И выражения лиц у них отнюдь не милые.

Предмет разговора – большой металлический ящик с разноцветными кнопками и перемигивающимися огоньками на крышке. Однажды Пуч уже видел такую штуковину – и при довольно скверных обстоятельствах. Но изображает неведение, надеясь получить больше информации.

– Что это за хреновина?

Водитель трицикла пожимает плечами:

– Это подарок капитану от моего босса.

Пассажир, хихикая, роется в кармане засаленного жилета. Он вытаскивает лист бумаги и вручает его Пучу. Бумага дешевая, тонкая, заляпана чернилами и захватана пальцами.

– В знак почтения от У Фэна, – заявляет водитель. – Расписка в получении уже заполнена, капитану Фрэнкману надо только поставить подпись.

Пуч рассеянно кивает, просматривая документы, в которых мелкими китайскими иероглифами и расплывчатым языком между строк написано, как подозревает Пуч, нечто совершенно иное. Это запрос капитана Клэя Фрэнкмана насчет некоего груза, который был приобретен У Фэном и хранился у него и который должен быть передан при следующем приземлении «Девяти драконов», тем самым полностью покрывая всю накопившуюся задолженность.

В трюме за его спиной Клэй и Рок передвигают ящики. Пуч извиняется, поворачивается спиной к чувакам на трицикле и подходит к Клэю. Тот замечает выражение его лица и тихо спрашивает, стараясь держаться непринужденно:

– В чем дело?

Пуч незаметно кивает в сторону посыльных с ящиком:

– Курьерская доставка от У Фэна некоему капитану Клэю Фрэнкману. Кто этот гребаный У Фэн?

– У Фэн – бизнесмен, не особо щепетильный в своих сделках. Майор Клэй Фрэнкман во время войны был садистом и, полагаю, по-прежнему им остается, будучи капитаном корабля. Я стыжусь, что нас можно спутать.

– Да? Водитель думает, что это ты.

– Что, правда?

Пуч указывает на название корабля Клэя Фрэнкмана, «Девять драконов».

– Как это звучит на мандаринском?

– «Дзю Лун», – переводит Клэй. Уголок его рта приподнимается в злорадной усмешке. – Но, если твой посыльный настолько туп, что плохо читает по-китайски, а парень, руководивший погрузкой, не силен в английском…

– То получаем «Джолин», – заканчивает Пуч. Его душа, ушедшая было в пятки, возвращается на место.

Рок придвигает свой контейнер ближе к Пучу и Клэю и рычит:

– Этот гребаный мигающий ящик напоминает мне о той женщине-поселенке, которую мы не смогли отбить у Ладислава Курзая. Ее отправили ему по почте в подарок на день рождения.

Клэя, Рока и Пуча до сих пор угнетает воспоминание о том, как они не смогли вытащить эту женщину из резиденции Курзая. Тогда у них не было ни людей, ни огневой мощи. Пуч надеется, что на этот раз все может сложиться иначе.

Клэй бормочет:

– Ну, с днем рождения меня. Давай.

Он спускается по грузовому трапу вслед за Пучем и с ухмылкой обращается к водителю:

– Симпатичная посылочка. – Клэй берет у Пуча документы и подмигивает парню: – Эта штука не взорвется, как только мы окажемся в космосе?

Чуваки на трицикле гогочут.

– Нет, сэр, – заверяет его водитель. – Эта хрень лежала у нас на складе целых три недели и хоть бы пикнула. Только лампочки мигали. 

Клэй смеется:

– Ну, загружай. Что бы это ни было, мы найдем ему применение или на что-нибудь обменяем, а если нет, всегда сможем выкинуть.

Посыльные ржут, а Клэй быстро выводит неразборчивую подпись на пустой строчке, отмеченной большим красным крестиком, и уходит обратно в темноту трюма. Водитель трицикла, его весельчак-пассажир, ящик и Пуч следуют за ним. Рок исчез. Пуч догадывается, что тот уже пошел на мостик предупредить Дженсена, что они срочно стартуют, как только закрепят груз, и объяснить, почему.

Когда они оставляют позади атмосферу Персефоны и ложатся на курс, Пуч покидает машинное отделение и присоединяется к Року и Клэю в грузовом отсеке.

Рок осматривает подозрительный ящик в поисках шва, в который он может засунуть ломик как рычаг, а Клэй в это время пытается что-то прочитать на маленьком экране, встроенном в крышку.

Пуч замечает:

– Разве у этой штуки не должно быть большой ручки, которую нужно нажать? У той ручка была.

Рок фыркает и пинает коробку. Никакой реакции. Огоньки продолжают мигать без остановки.

Клэй смотрит на него.

– Рок, убери ломик. Грубая сила – не всегда выход.

– Да? А у нас еще остались противопехотные мины.

– Рок, – напоминает Пуч, – там внутри, скорее всего, человек.

Рок, криво ухмыляясь, пожимает плечами.

– Нам нужен Дженсен, – говорит Клэй.

– Вызывали, сэр? – По длинной металлической лестнице, ведущей на мостик, спускается Дженсен. Он грызет яблоко. Желудок у парня бездонный, Пуч почти уверен в этом. Дженсен замечает большой серый ящик. – Там человек? Это точно?

– Чтобы это выяснить, нужно аккуратно открыть чертову штуковину, – говорит Рок.

Дженсен бросается к ящику. Короткие светлые волосы топорщатся, как пух на гусенке, голубые глаза за круглыми стеклами очков горят любопытством:

– О-о-о, какие милые кнопочки! Кнопочки, привет!

– Дженсен, – говорит Клэй. – Сосредоточься!

Дженсен кладет огрызок яблока на ящик и потирает руки. Клэй отходит в сторону, чтобы тот мог изучить надписи на маленьком экране.

– Ого! – Брови Дженсена взлетают. – Это абсолютно бесполезно.

– Что? Что это означает?

– Показатели в рамках нормальных значений. – Дженсен пожимает плечами. – Что бы ни значило «нормальный» для такого состояния. Хотелось бы больше информации. – Он морщится, глядя на ящик. – Неужели они и правда перевозят так людей! Это просто kuang zhe de [дикость – _кит._ ].

– Ты. Можешь. Это. Открыть? – рычит в нетерпении Рок, взвешивая в руке ломик.

– Да, конечно. – Одним пальцем Дженсен набирает на первый взгляд случайную комбинацию мигающих кнопочек.

Верх ящика приподнимается, выпустив облако ледяного тумана, и отъезжает. Клэй, Рок и Пуч делают шаг назад. Дженсен, моргая, вглядывается в туман:

– Ага.

Клэй поднимает крышку ящика, откидывает ее в сторону, и все четверо всматриваются в клубы ледяного тумана.

– Просто ад, – говорит Рок. – Как Пуч и предсказывал.

Пуч берет из ящика сложенный лист бумаги, лежавший на голом бедре спящего там человека. Он разворачивает его, и пока остальные ошарашенно смотрят на все это, читает:

– «Внутри, как заказывали, вы найдете некоего Карлоса Альвареса, бывшего снайпера. Надеемся, что гость вам понравится».

Поверх ящика Пуч смотрит на Клэя, потерявшего дар речи.

– Мрак какой, – бормочет Рок.

Пуч и остальные всматриваются в туманную темень. Внутри – обнаженный мужчина, свернувшийся калачиком. Гладкая, плотная на вид прокладка повторяет форму тела. У него светло-оливковая кожа и длинные черные волосы.

Клэй потирает трехдневную щетину:

– Хорошо, и как, черт возьми, мы его разбудим? Это что-то вроде стазиса? Должна быть инструкция, как выводить из него без вреда для здоровья.

– Сколько он там пробыл? – интересуется Дженсен.

– Минимум три недели, – отвечает Клэй. – Зависит от того, когда его туда положили и сколько заняла доставка на склад У Фэна.

– Ой.

– А если мы его просто легонько ткнем? Ну так, нежно?

Клэй смотрит на Пуча так, будто тот совсем съехал с катушек.

– А у вас есть идея получше?

– Я могу, – вызывается Рок, но Клэй кладет руку ему на плечо. – Что?

– Ты слишком страшный, – говорит Дженсен. – Пусть это сделает Пуч.

Пуч возражает:

– Ты что, хочешь сказать, что я не страшный? Не wei xian [опасный – _кит._ ]? Я тоже могу быть wei xian! 

– Пуч… – говорит Клэй.

– Ладно, – сердито бормочет Пуч, – давайте. – Он наклоняется было к ящику, но испуганно отшатывается. – Уже неважно. Проблема решена.

Человек в ящике шевелится и кряхтит. Взгляд темных глаз, поначалу расфокусированный, становится смущенным, когда он видит склонившихся над ним людей. Но изумление на его лице тут же сменяется мрачной решимостью. Он выпрыгивает из ящика, падает на пол грузового отсека, поднимается на ноги и отскакивает назад, дико озираясь.

Пуч узнает взгляд человека, ищущего оружие и выход. Позади он слышит голос Клэя: «Эй, эй, успокойся».

Клэй протягивает руки ладонями вверх, пытаясь показать, что он не причинит вреда, но этот Альварес не обращает внимания. Он бежит в сторону подъема на верхнюю палубу – ноги скользят по крышкам контейнеров – и по дороге подбирает стальной гаечный ключ длиной с руку. Ныряет за краулер, направляясь к люку в конце трюма, но Дженсен добирается туда первым и бьет по кнопке, чтобы закрыть люк.

Альварес выплевывает что-то на незнакомом Пучу языке – хотя по тону безошибочно распознается ругательство – и, постоянно поворачиваясь, чтобы держать Дженсена, Пуча, Клэя и Рока в поле зрения, устремляется к лестнице, ведущей на верхний ярус.

Пуч замечает у него на лице синяки. Одна отметина под левым глазом, а другая – более темная, с багровой открытой раной – справа на лбу, там, где начинаются волосы.

– Клэй, похоже, ему сильно досталось.

Клэй мрачно соглашается:

– Посмотри на его костяшки. Эй, Альварес… Тебя ведь так зовут, верно? Мы не собираемся причинять тебе боль. Никто на корабле этого не хочет. Слушай, тебе, похоже, нужен…

Альварес пошатывается и хватается за край ящика. Перехватывает гаечный ключ, что-то сердито бормочет и пытается выпрямиться, все еще с надеждой глядя на лестницу. Но тут колени у него подгибаются, и, снова выругавшись, он без сознания падает вперед, в ожидающие его руки Дженсена.

– …врач, – заканчивает Клэй после запинки.

– И что мы видим? – подводит итог Рок. – Это человек с впечатляющими рефлексами и целеустремленностью.

Дженсен быстро ощупывает бока Альвареса, проверяя, не сломаны ли ребра. Клэй рядом наготове, он помогает поднять бесчувственного гостя и закинуть его задницей вверх на широкое плечо Дженсена.

– Если он не головорез вроде Цинь Со и не убьет тебя, как проснется, можешь ему сказать, что нам нужны люди в команде.

– Слушаюсь, папочка. – Дженсен направляется к люку, через который пытался спастись Альварес. Люк ведет к пассажирским каютам и лазарету. Дженсен напевает: «Сюда, бедный котик, помоем тебя».

Пуч рычит ему вслед:

– Его имя Карлос, черт возьми! Он не котик!

Клэй окликает его:

– Тебя искать в лазарете, если понадобишься?

– Не-а, – отвечает Дженсен, – в пассажирском отсеке.

– Джейк, ему нужно…

– Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он проснулся на больничной койке, кэп. Это не очень-то приятно.

– Хотя бы захвати аптечку, – уступает Клэй. – Корабль на автопилоте?

Дженсен машет рукой:

– Если будут какие-то проблемы, ты или Пуч можете взять управление на себя. Не звоните нам, мы позвоним сами. Пока-пока, мы баиньки.

Пуч поворачивается к Року:

– Он как большой щенок. Никогда не остепенится.

  


  


Джейк выбирает каюту с двумя односпальными кроватями. Она тесновата и выглядит по-спартански. Корабль редко перевозит пассажиров, но Джейк уверен, что простыни чистые. Он бросает аптечку на левую койку, затем осторожно снимает Альвареса с плеча и опускает на правую, стараясь, чтобы голова спящего дернулась не слишком сильно. Находит полотенца в шкафчике рядом с крошечной раковиной в углу и подстилает самое большое под Альвареса, а другое, поменьше, кладет рядом.

Карлос Альварес не такой высокий, как Джейк. Он стройный, но Джейк не назвал бы его хрупким. У Альвареса широкие плечи и крепкая фигура, и нести его было тяжеловато. Когда Джейк усаживается, чтобы осторожно промыть опухшие разбитые костяшки, он догадывается, что драка была нешуточная, прежде чем кто-то смог ударить Альвареса по голове. Он гадает, сколько бандитов потребовалось, чтобы сбить его с ног, и сколько из них ушли, обливаясь кровью.

Совершенно ясно, это была быстрая грязная работа. Кто бы ни нашел Альвареса, он избил его с наслаждением и не изувечил только из-за того, что тот был нужен другому Клэю... И есть еще неприятная мысль, которую Джейк предпочитает не додумывать до конца. Альварес, вероятно, даже не приходил в себя между ударом по голове и моментом, когда его раздели и бесчувственного бросили в ящик. Джейк осматривает рану на лбу, чтобы понять, не нужны ли швы, и решает, что может наложить парочку – или даже три, если он, как всегда, хочет сделать все на совесть.

Наложив швы, Джейк смывает с кожи остатки крови и пыли. Экипаж Клэя часто ухаживает друг за другом после ранений, так что Джейк не стесняется. Он надеется, что Альварес тоже, потому что этот корабль многое повидал. Джейк проверяет, нет ли еще травм, и моет Альвареса целиком, вплоть до пальцев ног.

На левой лопатке Джейк обнаруживает маленькую черную татуировку. Такую же он видел у человека, с которым провел две ночи в деревне поселенцев, называвшейся Либертад. У Гектора были нежные руки и необычный акцент с раскатистым «р», в его речи чувствовались теплый ветер и лучи заходящего солнца. Во время войны он был за Независимых. Гектор рассказал Джейку, что некоторое время его мотало по свету, пока он наконец не разобрался со своими демонами и не поселился в Либертаде. Джейк смотрит на спокойное лицо Альвареса, на синяк, наливающийся пурпурным под левым глазом. И говорит:

– Молодой человек, у меня есть к вам вопросы.

Он вытирает Альвареса маленьким полотенцем, вытаскивает из-под него большое и бросает оба в угол, чтобы разобраться с ними позже. Укладывать Альвареса под одеялом нелегко, но сегодня Джейк терпелив. 

Он подтягивает одеяло к подбородку Альвареса и выключает ночник над койкой. Оставляет на виду складной туалет, чтобы Альварес заметил его, если проснется. На крошечный откидной столик, выступающий из стены, он ставит стакан воды, кладет один из своих драгоценных батончиков – с арахисом и настоящим шоколадом – и один из лучших ножей, надежно вложенный в ножны, но в пределах досягаемости Альвареса. Затем раздевается до футболки и боксеров, оставляет очки на своем столике и заползает под одеяло. Свет над своей койкой он не выключает, чтобы Альварес, если проснется, ясно его увидел. Джейк не думает, что сам уснет, так как в крови у него слишком много адреналина, но, как и остальная команда, он привык спать в неожиданных местах и при самых странных обстоятельствах, так что в конце концов впадает в легкую дремоту.

Его будит какое-то тихое дребезжание. Просыпается он лицом к стене, поэтому осторожно поворачивается. Без очков все размыто, но он видит очертания Альвареса, вжавшегося в темный угол прямо напротив. Джейк медленно тянется к своим очкам.

Батончик и нож, похоже, не трогали, но большая часть воды исчезла. Подушка упала на пол, а одеяло скомкано. Альварес сидит, весь сжавшись и подтянув колени к подбородку, сильно дрожит и настороженно смотрит на Джейка.

Джейк снова снимает очки и кладет на столик. Сдвигается к дальнему краю кровати, прижимается спиной к стене и приглашающе приподнимает одеяло.

– Меня зовут Джейк Дженсен. Клянусь, ты здесь в безопасности.

Они несколько напряженных мгновений смотрят друг на друга, пока Альварес наконец не расцепляет руки и с потрясающей грацией – для человека, которого избили до потери сознания и три недели держали в ящике, – не перебирается в тепло рядом с Джейком. Джейк подкладывает одну руку ему под шею, а другой осторожно обхватывает его грудь. Он знает, что правая рука онемеет, но это того стоит. Альварес натягивает одеяло, и кокон на двоих готов. Джейк чувствует исходящий от волос Альвареса слабый запах спиртного и сигарет.

– Эй, – тихо говорит он, – они напали на тебя в баре?

Тот кивает.

– Слушай, если у тебя есть друзья, которые ищут тебя, скажи Клэю. Мы можем… Эй, эй!

Альварес вырывается из рук Джейка, падает на пол и вскакивает, хватая нож.

Джейк сбивчиво тараторит:

– Нет, нет, не тот Клэй, другой Клэй, неправильный Клэй! Тебя по ошибке доставили в безопасное место. Ты под… ой!

В руке Альвареса нож. Это серьезное оружие, он крепкий и острый. А кончик уже проткнул тонкую кожу под подбородком Джейка.

– Произошла ошибка, – быстро объясняет Джейк, надеясь, что его голос звучит спокойно, ведь он кожей чувствует сталь, пока говорит, а сердце колотится от ужаса.

– Нашего капитана зовут Франклин Клэй. Пуч и кэп приняли посылку у курьеров, чтобы мы могли тебя спасти.

– Почему ты дал мне этот нож? – Альварес поворачивает нож так, что свет лампы вспыхивает на клинке. – Я мог бы им выпотрошить тебя, как оленя.

– Точно, – соглашается Джейк и беспомощно ждет. И лишь немного расслабляется, когда видит, что Альварес принял этот ответ. Джейк выжидает, пока тот на что-то решится, и надеется, что дело не закончится пронзенным горлом, когда Альварес снова согнется от слабости, что, по мнению Джейка, неизбежно.

– Пожалуйста, поосторожнее со швами на лбу, которые я тебе наложил, – ворчит Джейк. – Это мой шедевр.

Альварес поднимает руку и осторожно трогает бинт, покрывающий рану на голове. Он пристально смотрит на Джейка и кладет нож на столик.

– Прости.

– Все нормально.

Джейк чувствует, что его руки трясутся, и делает глубокий вдох.

– У тебя был тяжелый… э-э-э… месяц. Слушай, просто ляг обратно, пока не упал. Мне не хочется снова поднимать тебя с пола. Ты тяжелее, чем кажешься.

Альварес наклоняет голову и задумчиво прищуривается. Пусть он совершенно голый и едва держится на ногах, но это не сильно притупляет ощущение, что он опасен, к тому же порез под подбородком у Джейка все еще горит.

– Ты гей?

Джейк вспыхивает и пытается увильнуть:

– И тебя это волнует в такой момент?

Темная бровь приподнимается на миллиметр:

– Так да или нет?

– Я предоставляю всем равные возможности, – патетично заявляет Джейк.

Бровь поднимается еще выше. Джейк склоняется перед ее властью.

– Ладно, да, мне наплевать, какие там у человека пикантные детальки, я просто люблю людей, идет? Теперь ты будешь читать мне лекцию о том, что я обречен гореть в аду, или пойдешь сюда? Тепло выветривается.

Альварес слегка улыбается, и эта улыбка очень привлекательна.

– Сомневаюсь, что буду, – дружелюбно отвечает он и укладывается обратно, со вздохом облегчения прижимается к Джейку и оставляет ему возню с одеялом. По оценке Джейка, лишь секунд шесть отделяли Альвареса от того, чтобы снова упасть.

– Я заметил у тебя на плече полковой знак, – говорит Джейк. – Капитан из Коричневых Плащей **, так что можешь не беспокоиться.

– Хорошая новость. – Альварес глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает.

– Этот чувак, которому тебя хотели доставить… Капитан, вероятно, может узнать подробности, если тебе это мешает жить.

– Это старые счеты, времен войны. Я был снайпером.

– Да, про это сказано в записке.

Альварес тихо фыркает.

– Фрэнкман был офицером Альянса. Мы несколько раз встречались на поле боя. Я хорошо делал свою работу.

– Чем сильно разозлил его?

– Очевидно.

Джейк решается спросить:

– Послушай, если ты хочешь остаться, нам нужен еще человек в команде. Будет излишне самонадеянным предположить, что ты врач, при том что твоя профессия – убивать?

– Да, я не доктор, но медиком был. До того, как взяться за винтовку. Это тоже есть в записке?

Джейк старается не радоваться слишком явно.

– Нет. Просто это мой природный оптимизм.

– Прости?

– Оставайся, – повторяет Джейк.

Он знает, что нечестно настаивать, чтобы человек принял такое решение, когда он только что очнулся и полностью вымотан. Но, несмотря на вероятность обратного, Альварес, случайно появившийся у них на корабле, оказался потенциально полезным членом команды, опасным и очень красивым человеком, а Джейк не хочет разочаровывать своих прекрасных дам – Удачу и Судьбу, – не воспользовавшись их подарком.

– Оставайся с нами и придешься очень кстати, – рассуждает он. – Клэй и парни думают, что я большую часть времени слегка не в себе, но если какой-нибудь wang ba dan [ублюдок – _кит._ ] стукнет меня по голове и уволочет к себе, они придут за мной и покажут ему кузькину мать. Рок захватит свои самые большие ножи. Драка будет зверской. Если ты, Карлос, друг мой, станешь членом команды и кто-нибудь снова попытается тебя похитить, мы придем с самыми охренительными ножами и найдем тебя. 

Альварес отвечает не сразу, заставив Джейка поволноваться, не слишком ли он напирает, или что у Альвареса есть своя жизнь, к которой он хочет вернуться, или что он просто не заинтересован в этом, несмотря ни на что. Джейк осмеливается обхватить его чуть крепче, просто подчиняясь порыву, и, к его облегчению, Альварес не возражает.

Когда тот наконец заговаривает, его голос звучит так тихо, что Джейк почти не слышит его.

– Кугар, – бормочет он, а затем повторяет чуть громче: – На войне те, вместе с кем и за кого я сражался, называли меня Кугар. Вы тоже можете звать меня так.

Джейк мысленно исполняет короткий победный танец, а потом успокаивается и говорит:

– Добро пожаловать на борт «Джолин», Карлос Кугар Альварес. Мы не можем обещать тебе спокойного выхода на пенсию или вообще какой-либо пенсии, но скучать ты тут не будешь, ежедневный ад гарантирую. 

Кугар тихо смеется и наконец полностью расслабляется. Джейк улыбается в его темную макушку и засыпает вслед за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> * Термин: узкий каньон или долина, заканчивающиеся тупиком. То же, что бессточная долина.  
> ** Борцы с Альянсом, сторонники независимости.


End file.
